A New Beginning
by cpunobleheart
Summary: Once upon a time, my original character set out to be a bad ass vigilante, whilst going to college with the cast of RWBY. But what happens when the Rwby peeps find out about his secret identity? Who will Help, who will Harm, find out in, A New Beginning! (The Flash Cast WILL play a helping part. ;)
1. Where it All Began

A New Beginning

Chapter 1: A Whole New Dorm

As the seven of us stood in front of the eight-story building that would be our home for the next four years, Kathyrne voiced my thoughts, "How the hell did we end up here?"

-Two Month's Ago-

"Whooooooooooooooooo!"

Anyone walking by me would have looked at me strangely, but I had just won the 11.2 million dollar lottery. 11.2 million dollars is a lot of money, but it gave me an idea. I reached into my pocket to pull out my phone, and dialed a very, old friend. " Hello, yes Dr. Ozpin. How much would it cost to rent out the Summer Dorm Room for four years? 1.2 million? All right, send the paperwork over as soon as you can, yeah I'm serious, thanks, bye." I hung up feeling satisfied with my purchase.

-Present-

"So, guys, I may have rented the most expensive and luxurious dorm in all of Beacon University."

You did what exactly?" asked Sabrina, heh, always straight to the point.

"So the only thing was, that eight other people are already here, so be nice."

"When are we not nice." Said Kyle whilst casually flipping off a biker with a flag that said white privelige.

"Uh, right there."

"He started it." Said my African American friend.

While we were talking a green S.U.V pulled up, followed by a black Prius, and a yellow motorbike. They parked in the empty spaces beside us.

"All I'm saying Blake, is that Olive Garden Breadsticks are way better than those cheddar biscuits." Said a red haired girl as she stepped out of the passenger seat of the Prius.

"Like hell, cheddar biscuits, will be, and always have been better than your breadsticks. That shit is like bread beef jerky; you'll tear your neck trying to chew that shit. Biscuits though, you'll breathe on it and it'll flatten."

"So you want something that melts?"

"It melts in your mouth. I don't even like Red Lobster and I'll go there, and if I go there, you'll go there to shove that shit in your hole, and you know it you fat fuck!

The black haired Faunus girl said all of this while unpacking her suitcase.

"Yeesh Blake, calm your tits." Said the blonde motorcycle driver, who looked a hell of a lot like Kathyrne, just bigger in, ah, certain areas.

"So should we introduce ourselves or, are they going to keep fighting?"

The red haired girl seemed to realize we were there and elbowed the blonde one.

"Hi, I'm Ruby Rose, you must be in the Summer Dorm?"

"Yeah, I'm Jake Levitt, that's Kathyrne," She waved as she was called," Kyle, and Sabrina." I pointed to each one as their name was called.

"Well, this is Yang," She elbowed the blonde one again who replied " 'Sup." That's Blake," She pointed to the Faunus Girl, "And that's Weiss." She gestured to the White haired girl that had just stepped out of the car.

"Hello" She said.

"Well," I began," I guess we're in the same dorm?

"Yeah, seems that way." Ruby said

"Well, since we already unpacked, you want some help carrying your stuff?" I offered

"Sure, sounds good." She replied


	2. The First Night

A/N "Hey guys! So if you read the last chapter, I was kind of a mess. But things are better, I actually know how to use the website, I will have more time to post stuff, and general improvements on my writing. Thanks, and as always, stay awesome. :D

"Wow, this place is huge!" exclaimed Ruby as we gazed at our dorm room for the first time, well, the first time for them. I had had some, additions made to the room I would sleep in.

"So," I began, "I made a deal with Doctor Ozpin, the four of us, and the eight of you would somehow have to mix together. He said in order for our students to gauge the most out of the time they spend here, it is a must to socialize with people from other regions, blah, blah, blah."

"Like a student exchange?" asked Weiss

"Pretty much." I answered

"Who rooms with who?" Blake asked.

"That is what I have in this email." I said as I produced my tablet.

"Lets see, in room 1, is Me and Ruby," She let out an excited squeal, " In room 2 we have Weiss and Kyle, in room 3 we have Blake and Sabrina, and in room 4 we have Yang and Kathyrne, Okay, opposite side of the hallway, we have Jaune and Pyhrra, and Ren and Nora. Any complaints?"

"Actually, yeah-"

"Good, lets grab our stuff and move in."

"Done." Replied Weiss as she snapped her fingers and 12 men began to move our stuff into our respective rooms.

"Well, that was a thing." Said Yang

-Later that night-

After enjoying a pizza diner from Fazinni's, we all headed to bed, except me. I waited until I heard the soft snoring coming from Ruby, then I got up and looked at my bookshelf. I looked for a book title, "Art of the Arrow." When I found it, I pulled it out, this silently triggered the bookshelf to swing open. I stepped into the shadows as the door swung back behind me. The shadows opened up to an elevator. I stepped in side, and push a button with a black arrow on it. The elevator took me down at least 15 stories, when the doors opened. I found my self in a cavern with a glass case rising from the floor. It was a Dark, hooded figure, with a quiver over one shoulder, and a midnight black bow on the inside of the glass case door. I put on the outfit and grabbed my bow. Tonight was going to be a long night.

 _"I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter of A New Beginning. I realize some people might think I'm ripping off CW's Arrow, but that will all become clears in a later chapter. Tune in next week for, Secrets and Mysteries."_


	3. Secrets

_Note: I'm sorry for not updating the story quickly; school has been a bitch. I will be preparing more chapters soon, but please hang in there._

After returning to the cave at 4:30 at night, I was ready to fall asleep. When I awoke in the morning, I was surprised to see half of the room covered in posters. There were video games, anime, and television shows.

"How the? Never mind, don't even want to know." I said

"I hung them while you were asleep." Said the red head as she poked her head in.

" 'Kay." I replied

"Come on dummy, Ren made Pancakes."

I threw on a half decent t-shirt, and walked out into the kitchen. Every one was there, even Kyle.

"Don't you like, hate the morning?" I asked

"Yeah, but there are pancakes."

"Makes sense."

As I sat down, Blake pulled out the newspaper

"Headlines say the mysterious figure known as "The Shadow" has apprehended another one of the Mendozzi Crime Family. Mendozzi was found with three arrow wounds, and was rushed to the hospital. He is being charged with Drug Distribution, Drug Possession, Illegal Weapon Possession, and Kidnapping."

We all look around, stunned, well not really. I worked for weeks trying to get Mendozzi, and it finally paid off.

"What kind of nut job would dress up in a hood and shoot up people with arrows." Kyle said

"Well Green Arrow does it, no one cares when he does it." Blake Replied

"I think he is just trying to help." Said Ruby

I looked from one to the other as they argued about my motives and reasons. I glanced at the clock, which read 10:30, and said, "Hey guys, what time are the introductions to staff?"

"I think they're at 11." Pyrrha said surprised

"CRAP!" we all yelled


End file.
